


A Glimpse of the Heart

by Soralith



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, Gen, Sora's Zine Pieces, Talking, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, date ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soralith/pseuds/Soralith
Summary: The Karasuno crew, along with their two managers, spend a short break during practice discussing their ideal dates.(Second of the two zine pieces I wrote for Connect: A HQ Valentine's Day Zine!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	A Glimpse of the Heart

“Alright! 5 minute break, everyone! Good work so far- keep up the effort!” 

“Hai!” 

An exhausted chorus responded to Ukai’s call as the Karasuno team members all flopped down onto the floor, panting exhaustedly. Yachi, Kiyoko, and Takeda each hurried around, passing out water bottles and towels to the weary teens, receiving smiles and nods of thanks as they did so.

“God, I’m exhausted…” 

Suga chuckled as Daichi dropped down next to him with a large sigh, the darker haired captain gratefully accepting a water bottle and towel from Yachi. “Me too. But it’ll be worth it in the end.” 

Daichi threw Suga a small grin as he took a sip of his water, prompting the setter to return it with one of his own.

“How are they so energetic after an hour of drills?” Both males looked up as Asahi walked over to them. At their curious looks, the tall ace gestured towards Hinata and Kageyama, who were wildly gesticulating as they conversed. Daichi shook his head fondly while Suga laughed again as Hinata jumped to his feet and eagerly began waving his arms. 

“They’re first years. And it’s the freak duo- you’ve seen the way they run- both figuratively and literally.” 

Daichi snorted at Suga’s comment, acknowledging the truth in the setter’s words with a grin.

“I’m pretty sure we weren’t ever that energetic as first years though,” Asahi remarked, removing his towel from his neck and folding it neatly on the floor in front of him. 

Suga shook his head fondly as he watched the two first years’ antics. “Mmm, we weren’t. But Nishinoya and Tanaka definitely were, and still are.” Suga glanced around for the aforementioned second years. He raised an eyebrow when he finally spotted them sitting off in a corner of the gym, having an uncharacteristically quiet conversation. 

“Hmm… Daichi?” 

Daichi blinked at Suga for a few moments, before the setter tilted his head toward the oddly sedate duo. An understanding light filled the captain’s eyes and he groaned as he got to his feet. 

“Alright… let’s go make sure they aren’t up to anything…” 

Suga and Asahi both laughed at the clear resignation they could hear in his voice as they also stood and joined Daichi in walking over to the duo.

“...okay, but do you really think someone like Kiyoko-san would go with you to a festival? Isn’t she someone who would rather do something, I don’t know... classy?” 

Tanaka shrugged, a small frown appearing on his face as he considered Nishinoya’s words. “I mean… I’d like to win her a prize or something... From one of those booths, y’know? Show her how much I care?” 

The 3rd years all exchanged surprised looks as they drew near the two 2nd years, rather pleased by the lack of “shenanigans” present in their conversation.

“But a festival?” 

“I mean, you’d be surprised.” Tanaka and Nishinoya both turned as Daichi spoke. Each teen flushed brightly at having been caught, though Suga’s reassuring smile put both teens soon put them both at ease.

“Kiyoko’s down to earth, but she isn’t… what’s the word?” Daichi glanced at Suga, who shrugged. 

“Prim?” 

Daichi nodded, offering Suga a grateful grin. “Yeah! She’s not prim- I actually think she might like going to a festival.” 

Tanaka’s eyes lit up at Daichi’s words, the wing spiker throwing a rather smug look at the shorter libero. “See? What did I say?” 

Nishinoya shrugged, though a slightly dubious look remained on his face as he propped his chin up on one arm, leaning against his leg.

“Okay, what about you then? What would you do for a date?” Tanaka queried, raising one eyebrow at the libero. 

Nishinoya paused, looking rather thoughtful as he pondered for a few moments. “....a road trip.” 

All four boys blinked blankly at Nishinoya. 

“...a road trip?” Daichi queried, looking a touch confused. 

Nishinoya nodded, a small smile crossing his face. “I want to explore the world with my partner. I want to see the look on their face as we watch the sunrise over an ocean, and laugh with them as we sing obnoxious songs in the car along a highway. I want to do all of that, with my best friend.” 

The content, and surprisingly soft smile on Nishinoya’s face warmed all four boys’ hearts, and Suga reached out to fondly ruffle Nishinoya’s hair. “That… that’s really sweet, Noya. I don’t think I would’ve expected to hear that from you.” 

Nishinoya grinned up at Suga, a light flush covering his cheeks at the setter’s words. “I have my moments~ What about you though, Suga-san? And Asahi, and Daichi-san?” 

“Hmmm… Maybe a movie date of some sort…? So we can cuddle-” Suga cut off as a chirpy voice suddenly called out at them from across the gym.

“Suga-san! Noya-san!! What are you all talking about?” 

The small group all turned at Hinata’s voice, watching rather amusedly as Hinata eagerly yanked Kageyama along behind him. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi followed close behind, the former being rather reluctantly led by the former, while Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita, having spotted their teammates huddled together, also joined the group. 

“Ah, we’re just discussing date ideas. Suga was just saying he’d like to go on a movie date and cuddle?” Suga nodded, offering up an affectionate smile at Hinata, whose eyes lit up at Daichi’s words.

“Waaah, that’s cool! What kind of movies?” 

Suga’s grin turned a touch mischievous at Hinata’s question. “Horror. So I can cuddle my date if she’s scared.” 

Next to him, Asahi shivered as he mumbled about “how awful horror movies were”, while the rest of the team made various sounds of approval and Tanaka jabbed out a thumbs up at the setter.

“What if she doesn’t like horror though?” 

Suga tilted his head as he thoughtfully considered Hinata’s question. “Mmm…. maybe a Disney or Ghibli movie then? So we can sing along and have fun?” 

Hinata nodded eagerly then, grinning as he bounced on his heels. “That sounds like fun!” 

Suga exchanged a fond look with Daichi, before he patted the floor in front of him, beckoning towards Hinata to come sit by him. Likewise, Daichi motioned for the rest of the team to follow Hinata’s lead, and the 6 boys settled themselves on the floor, sitting in a large circle around the rest of the team.

“What about you, Hinata? What would you do?” 

Hinata looked thoughtful, pressing one hand to his chin as he mulled over Suga’s words. “Hmm….”

“Don’t think so hard, shrimpy. You don’t have enough brain cells.” Daichi immediately raised his eyebrows at Tsukishima while Hinata crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at the blonde teen. 

“Rude. Anyways, I think I’d like to go on a beach date! We can build sandcastles, and swim in the ocean, and eat ice cream and everything!” 

A small snort escaped Tsukishima, though at Daichi’s stern gaze, he quickly covered the laugh by clearing his throat. 

“Fine then, what would you do, you salty french fry?” A series of snickers escaped the large group at Hinata’s words, though Daichi and Asahi each tried to cover their laughs with short coughs. 

Tsukishima pursed his lips before he responded. “I’d go to a museum. Where we can actually _learn_ something useful, instead of splashing around in waves like a bunch of 4 year olds.” 

“ _...and look at dinosaur models,_ ” Hinata muttered under his breath. This time, Daichi and Asahi joined the rest of the team in their laughter as Tsukishima flushed, the red color rising up his neck to his ears. 

“Dinosaurs are cool, I’ll have you know,” Tsukishima huffed, looking rather affronted as he crossed his arms. 

Daichi set a placating hand on Tsukishima;s shoulder, his mouth twisted to one side as he tried to stifle his laughter. “Okay, okay. Enough, you two. Why don’t the rest of us all go around and say what we’d like to do? I can start- I’d like to go on a long walk, at sunset, followed by dinner, and then seeing her home.” 

“Such a gentleman~” Suga teased, grinning at Daichi, who gave the setter a playful shove in response.

“I’d like to go to a bookstore, and have each of us choose a book for the other,” Asahi offered, making everyone smile softly at the ace. 

“Tanaka and I already said ours- festival date and road trip! So what about you guys?” Nishinoya turned to the remaining 2nd years, who all shrugged.

“Mmm… camping, I think,” Ennoshita proffered. Nishinoya threw the sleepy faced teen an approving grin, accompanied by a thumbs up. 

“A partner cooking class, for me. I’ve heard those are fun.” Kinoshita flushed as the team all gave him warm, appreciative smiles.

“I’d like to go for a walk too- like Daichi-san,” Narita finished, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as Daichi reached over to pat his shoulder approvingly. 

“So who’s left? Yamaguchi? Why don’t you go ahead?” Yamaguchi’s cheeks reddened as he hesitated.

“I… I’ve always wanted to go to an aquarium with my date. Just looking at all the fish and seals and turtles and everything sounds really nice to me.” Yamaguchi flushed brighter as everyone gazed at him through a mixture of soft smiles and knowing grins.

“That’s sweet, Yama. Don’t be embarrassed- it’s super cute,” Suga soothed, beckoning for the freckled teen to come over to his side. Yamaguchi happily obliged as everyone nodded in agreement. The freckled teen wrinkled his nose as Suga ruffled his fluffy hair affectionately, though it was soon followed by a small smile. 

“Kageyama? What about you?” Hinata queried.

Kageyama frowned, his eyebrows furrowing as he concentrated. “....watching a volleyball game.” 

There was silence for a few moments, as everyone stared at the raven haired setter.

“....what?” 

Kageyama blinked innocently at Daichi. “I’d watch a volleyball game. With my date.”

A few snickers escaped the team as Kageyama gazed around at everyone blankly. 

“Kageyama, you can’t just… take a girl to see a volleyball game. That’s not…” 

Kageyama frowned as Hinata stared at him in disbelief. “Why not?” 

This time, Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Tsukishima all burst out laughing, as the rest of the team tried in vain to hide their snickers.\

“As to be expected of the King,” Tsukishima smirked, making Kageyama throw an irritated glare at the blonde teen.

“Don’t call me that.” 

“Of course, of course~ Can’t offend your highness after all.” 

Kageyama gave a short growl, his fists clenched at his sides and cheeks flushed from embarrassment. Struggling to stifle his smile, Daichi opened his mouth to diffuse the aggravated teen, when a soft voice suddenly cut across the group. “Coach says it’s been more than 5 minutes.” 

Everyone jumped and turned their heads to see their two managers standing a little ways from the group. 

“Oh! I hadn’t realized. Thank you, Kiyoko. Come on everyone, let’s get moving.” Daichi stood immediately, with the rest of the team following suit. 

As they began walking back over to the coaches, Hinata bounced up next to Kiyoko and Yachi. “Hey, Yachi-chan, what would you do for a date?” 

Yachi flushed before responding. “A-a date? Uhm… I think I’d like to go on a picnic. With bentos that I made.” 

Hinata beamed at Yachi’s words, throwing the petite girl a wide grin. “That sounds really cool! What about you, Kiyoko-san?” At Hinata’s words, Tanaka inched a little closer to their group. 

Kiyoko offered Hinata a gentle smile as she spoke. “Anything that I can do with my partner, whether it’s running errands, or even just being together, is enough for me.” 

Hinata nodded, looking rather thoughtful as he considered her words.

“In that case, can I join you on a shopping trip sometime, Kiyoko-san?” Kiyoko stopped at Tanaka’s words, before turning slightly to face him directly.

“No.” 


End file.
